Real Bout Royal Rumble
by Radiant Falcon
Summary: 100 fighters from all over the history of video games fight in a royal rumble for 500,000 in cash and the Real Bout Belt, and you (yes, you!) get to choose the winner! Also a front to practice fight scenes.
1. Roster

**Roster of Fighters for the Real Bout Royal Rumble**

**Eight teams, Eight fighters per team except for the Mystery Organization**

**Asterisks (*) denote UNLIMITED FIGHTERS**

**Banshee Brigade**

**Manager: Harvey Akira (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Parry (catch attacks the moment they happen! do a counterattack!)**

Makita from _The Red Star_ (PS2, XS Games/Acclaim)

Link from _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword _(Wii, Nintendo)*

Lyn from _Fire Emblem _(GBA, Nintendo/Intelligent Systems)

Roll Light from _Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom_ (Arcade, Capcom)

Heishiro Mitsurugi from _Soul Calibur (_Multi, Namco)

Ryu from _Street Fighter III: Third Strike _(Arcade, Capcom)*

Raiden from _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance _(multi, Konami/Platnium Games)

Sabrewolf from _Killer Instinct _(Xbox One, Microsoft/Double Helix/Rare)

**Zombie Alliance**

**Manager: Alex Rolfe (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Breaker (stop combos in their tracks! make a comeback!)**

Fox McCloud from _Star Fox Assault_ (GC, Nintendo/Namco)

Fang from Contra: Hard Corps (GEN, Konami)

Kyo Kusanagi fromthe _King of Fighters _series (Neo-Geo, SNK)

Sketch Turner from _Comix Zone _(GEN, Sega/STI)

Kite from _DotHack _(PS2, Namco Bandai/CyberConnect2)

Dr. John Vattic from _Second Sight _(multi, Free Radical)*

Samanosuke Akechi from _Onimusha 3: Demon Siege _(PS2, Capcom)*

Crono from _Chrono Trigger _(SNES, Square Enix)

**Ghost Squad**

**Manager: Fievel Capp (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Trick (equip new items every round! keep your enemies on their toes!)**

Ryu Hayabusa from_ Ninja Gaiden II _(Xbox 360, Temco/Team Ninja)*

Casey from _Kid Chameleon _(GEN, Sega/STI)

Adam Jensen from _Deus Ex Human Revolution_ (PC, Square Enix)

Ray 01 from _Custom Robo Battle Revolution _(GC, Nintendo/Noise)

Ratchet from _Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction _(PS3, SCEA/Insomniac)

Strider Hiryu from _Strider _(Downloadable, Capcom/Moto Kikaku/Double Helix)*

Yoshimitsu from _Tekken 3 _(Arcade, Namco)

Maximo from _Maximo: Ghosts to Glory _(PS2, Capcom)

**Siren Force**

**Manager: Sarah Kazuo (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Super Cancel (perform one super, then another! massive damage!)**

Kunio from _Super Dodge Ball (Neo Geo, _Technos Japan)

Soma Cruz from _Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow _(DS, Konami)

Meta Knight from _Kirby: Return to Dream Land_ (Wii, Nintendo/HAL Labs)*

Zero from _Mega Man X8 _(PS2, Capcom)*

Sol Badguy from the _Guilty Gear _series (multi, Sega/Arc System Works)

Jin Saotome from _Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness_ (Arcade, Capcom)

Hayato from_ Star Gladiator (_PS1, Capcom)

Alys Brangwyn from _Phantasy Star IV _(multi, Sega/Sonic Team)

**Dragon Corps**

**Manager: Melphina Easter (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Level Up (Each enemy you KO makes you stronger! Make it to the Top!)**

Zeratul from _StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty _(PC, Activision Blizzard)*

Cornelius from _Odin Sphere _(PS2, Atlus/Vanillaware)

Mewtwo from the _Pokemon _series (Nintendo)*

Crimson Viper from _Street Fighter IV_ (PS3/360, Capcom)

Edward Falcon from _Power Stone _(DC, Capcom)

Spike from _Ape Escape_ (PS1, SCEJ)

Cecil Harvey from _Final Fantasy IV _(SNES, Square Enix)

Dean from _Final Fight 3 _(SNES, Capcom)

**Kitsune Legion**

**Manager: Dave Jay Belmont (original)**

**SPECIAL: Maximum Power (extra strength and speed! double your power!)**

Ness Franklin from EarthBound/MOTHER2 (SNES, Nintendo)

Beckfrom _Mighty No. 9 _(multi, Comcept)

Enker from _Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge _(GB, Capcom)*

Jack from _Bioshock _(multi, 2K Games/Irrational)*

The Scout from _Team Fortress 2_ (PC, VALVE)

Phoenix Wright from _Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 _(Multi, Capcom)

Billy Lee from _Double Dragon Neon_ (downloadable, Atlus/WayForward)

Shantae from _Shantae _(GBC, WayForward)

**Djinn Team**

**Manager: Richard Cortez (Original)**

**SPECIAL: Striker (call for an assist! Strike on!)**

Shiva from_ Streets of Rage 2 _(GEN, Sega/Ancient)*

Mask de Smith from _Killer7_ (PS2/GC, Capcom/Grasshopper)

Travis Touchdown from _No More Heroes _(Wii, Ubisoft/Grasshopper)

Dante from _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening _(PS2, Capcom)*

Bang Shishigami from _Blazblue: Calamity Trigger _(Multi, Aksys/Arc System Works)

Daniel Garner from_ Painkiller (_PC, Dreamcatcher/People Can Fly)

Sub-Zero from the _Mortal Kombat _series (various, WB Games/NetherRealm Studios)

Jiro Musashi from _Shinobi 3D (3DS, Sega) _

**Kraken Group**

**Manager: Taiki Enka (Original)**

**SPECIAL: X-Factor (power up and heal at the same time! Go for Broke!) **

Metal Sonic from _Sonic the Hedgehog CD _(SCD, Sega)

Wei Shen from _Sleeping Dogs _(multi, Square Enix)

Bernard White from _The Outfoxies_ (Arcade, Namco)

Chris Redfield from _Resident Evil 5_ (multi, Capcom)*

Samus Aran from _Metroid Fusion _(GBA, Nintendo)*

Nathan Spencer from _Bionic Commando ReArmed _(downloadable, Capcom/GRIN)

Hiro Miyamoto from _Daikatana _(PC, Ion Storm)

Kent Akechi from _F-Zero Maximum Velocity _(GBA, Nintendo)

**Mystery Organization **

**Manager: N (Original)**

**SPECIAL: ?**

**?**


	2. FAQ

**What is the UVR?**

The UVR, or Ultimate Video Rumble, was a series of Royal Rumble-style fanfics in which you, the reader, were able to vote on a particular character to see who would move on to the next round.

**What is the Megamix Tournament?**

The Megamix Tournament is sort of a spin-off/homage to the UVR, ran by SSBFreak of The Fallout Shelter. It also has the prestigious honor of being the first UVR homage that had a female winner.

**Who, then, are you?**

Name's Radiant Falcon. I write stuff. This is the Real Bout Royal Rumble, which is basically one of my first unpublished votefics which was called the World Video Royal Rumble.

**But wait! Aren't you supposed to be working on Real Bout Championship?**

Yeah well it didn't appeal to me as well as the royal rumble-style fics do.

**Moving right along, are the rules the same as any other given UVR spinoff?**

As a matter of fact, yes. There's one big difference between this and any given UVR Spinoff. All the fighters, with the exception of the Mystery Fighters, are organized into eight teams of eight, so that means that the last team standing wins. There's also a manager per team, who decides who goes out into the ring next but who doesn't actually get to fight. They're the original characters created for other stories that either didn't pan out or are in the planning stage.

**So that means there are Big Guys?**

Yeah, but they're called Unlimited Fighters. There's two per team, with the exception of the Mystery Fighters. For every UF in the ring in a certain round, an extra character gets eliminated. For instance, if Link and Meta Knight are in the ring, instead of five characters getting eliminated, seven will get the boot.

**How about Fatigue?**

Yup. Every round a fighter survives, an extra "die" vote is added against them. So let's say Mitsurugi has three rounds under his belt, and Roll has four. That means Mitsurugi has three extra die votes, and Roll has four.

**What's all this about Specials?**

The Specials, in brief, are specific abilities unique to that team. Most Specials are taken from fighting games, though there are a few exceptions.

**Can you explain what Specials are more specifically?**

Not without spoiling the entire story. You'll find out.

**That kinda sucks.**

that's not a question.

**On the subject of voting, how does that work?**

It's simple! Leave a review after the beginning of each round, just like every other UVR spinoff ever made.

**That's it?**

Not quite. There are thirty-six Mystery Fighters, and out of those, ten are Unlimited Fighters. Fair warning.


	3. prologue

_**Radiant Falcon Presents**_

_**Real Bout Royal Rumble**_

* * *

_**Synopsis: 100 fighters from video game history try to toss each other out of the ring in order to claim the Real Bout Belt and $500,000 in cash! Also a front to practice fight scenes.**_

**(Sound Test 01: intro - _Door into Summer – Knuckles Chaotix_)**

The sun was shining over Blaze City, somewhere between the worlds of all video games. This wasn't the biggest city in the area, that would be VG Central half a continent away, but it was the place where the latest in a long chain of royal rumbles would be staged. You see, Blaze City has something called 3rd Life TV, a station that broadcasts throughout it and the surrounding area. Among their shows were a mega-successful condensation parody show Ultra64, which was wrapping up its first season, as well as externally produced shows such as Neo Geo Chronicles.

Well, it wasn't long before the folks at 3rd Life TV (which was also called 3LTV for short) went looking for their answer to the MegaMix Tournament, a huge tournament held every two years or so. At a board meeting, someone brought up the idea of taking the MegaMix Tournament format, which was a royal rumble with the losers getting sent into a random game for ten minutes, and adding old and new elements to it. For instance, the constantly shifting arena of the original MXT would be a factor in this new rumble. Then there was the problem of a name and a sponsor. Fortunately, they had an answer in the Realbout Fighting Circuit, which held tournaments of their own; one of them was even a pilot episode on 3LTV, but no one watched it.

So with that settled, the partnership between 3LTV and the Realbout Fighting Circuit was formed.

**(Fade Track)**

_**At RFC HQ...**_

A young man in his early 20s arrived at the Realbout Fighting Circuit HQ, located in the trendy Toho section of Blaze City. His name was Zack Snider, also called Falcon. He had relatively long blond hair, brown eyes, thick-framed glasses, and somewhat bushy eyebrows, and he was wearing the Realbout Fighting Circuit's official hoodie and tan pants. As well, he had two metal spikes protruding from his back, which just so happened to be his "wings".

"Hey, Falcon, you're late!", a higher pitched voice berated. This voice belonged to Zack Snider's friend Combo the Tanuki, who – as his name suggested – was an anthropomorphic representation of the mythological Japanese creature of old. He was a fighting game fanatic from day one, and he helped out with the invites.

"Yeah, I was stalled by some maniacs driving on the wrong side of the road."

"Was it those Burnout racers again?"

Falcon nodded. As much respect as he had for the Burnout racers, even he had his limits. "Did you send the invites?"

"Every single one. I think, all told, I sent out three hundred."

"how many answered back?"

"one hundred."

"I think we can do a hundred."

Just then, another RFC employee entered the building. His name was Junpei Siliva. Despite his Japanese name, he was a black man with solid white hair. He also wore the official RFC hoodie, but he also wore blue jeans and red shoes. "Do we have a security team?" he inquired. "because I found three of the best guys the RFC has to offer. Hi, Falcon. Come on in guys."

**(Sound Test 02: Theme of Security Team – _Seiren – Dwelling of Duels_)**

As he said that, the those three entered the lobby. One of the potential security team members was wearing a beige jumpsuit with black armor and a red scarf. He also wore a black helmet with four eyebits. "My name is Hotsuma, of the Oboro Clan.", he said. another was a rather tall squid like being. "Call me Squid Adler.", and finally, there was a teenaged female wearing a pink tank top and shorts with a red beret and a long brown twin braid. "I'm Liv. Liv Trainer!"

Combo the Tanuki was unimpressed. "Okay, I get Hotsuma and Adler, after all, they won the tag tour last year, but why Liv? She isn't a fighter." to which Siliva responded "She's a healer. Besides, one of her best friends is entering the Rumble, and she wants to make sure nothing happens to the technology behind it." Falcon said "Sure, we can have them, and I have two more members in wait. They're not here yet, but I do have names. One of them is Reeve Tuesti, the commish of the WRO, and some of his best men are handling the perimeter. If they're not invited to the Rumble or they aren't audience members, they won't let them in. The last one is..." just then, the door opened to reveal a slim figure, with alien features and what appeared to be bone wings "Ah, Kerrigan, you're just in time."

Liv was astonished. "not Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades? I thought we weren't going to have villains!" to which the Zerg queen replied "Well, sometimes you've got to think like a villain to keep them out." Hotsuma piped up, "Truer words have never been spoken, Liv."

"Well, okay, but if she tries anything..."

Kerrigan then reassured, "Don't worry, I'm being paid handsomely for this gig. It should be a cakewalk compared to the Zerg empire I have to mind every damn day."

"That doesn't help me any."

**(fade track)**

_**one long day later, at Blaze City Convention Center...**_

The Blaze City Convention Center, located in the busy downtown, was where all sixty-four fighters who had signed up for the event had gathered for a speech from Zack Snider. Mixed in with the crowd were nine celebrity non-fighters from 3LTV whose significance the host would explain and thirty-six other fighters from the circuit who'd qualified. As everything was being set up, the fighters were mingling, chatting, and generally having a good time. For instance, the world warrior Ryu and a good friend of his by the name of Shiva were exchanging notes on fighting technique, Phoenix Wright was demonstrating his law acumen in a mock trial, and Roll Light was collecting autographs for her scrapbook.

Called the Real Bout Preface, this display was a ritual in the RFC; where serious fighters could have some fun for once. The 3LTV cameras on the main stage were set up so that everyone could be seen. It was showtime.

00=+=00

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

As the fighter crowd shuffled into the Main Stage, where the rules and stuff would be explained, so too did Zack "Falcon" Snider, Combo the Tanuki, and Junpei Siliva. Falcon spoke first. "May I have your attention please? Our show is literally a day away from completion, but I'd like to go over the rules of this Royal Rumble, as well as some of the new twists we've added. Before I do that, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zack Snider. I'm your metal-winged host. To my left is Combo the Tanuki, and to my right is Junpei Siliva. Between them and myself, we've had ten years of experience with the Realbout Fighting Circuit."

Combo added "We've also partnered with 3rd Life TV to get this fight on its way to being one of the biggest names in UVR-type events!" the crowd cheered at that sentence. "Now, I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how this is going to work with sixty-four of you. We have thirty-two mystery fighters also in the running, and the only reason we haven't invited them to this meeting is because all of them had qualified by placing high in other events across Blaze City. And we want to keep their identities a secret. They are mystery fighters, after all."

Siliva then continued "Which brings us to the rules. Like in all UVR-type events, the only way to eliminate opponents is to throw them out of the ring and into a randomly generated elimination world, but I think you already know that. What we bring to the table is our twists. You'll notice you were randomly assigned a number from 1 to 8. That's your team number. There are eight fighters in eight teams for a total of sixty four of you."

Falcon pointed out "However, you may have noticed nine 3LTV personalities here. They are your team managers. They're not going to fight, because who wants an injured celebrity, but their job is to help you win. To that end, they'll plan strategies with you guys. It's your choice whether to listen to them or not, but they're here to help. Let's meet 'em, shall we?"

From the far end of the room, a young, spiky brown haired man wearing a baseball t-shirt and jean shorts walked on stage. "He's the host of The Level-04 Show, and a big fan of the circuit. The Team 1 manager is Harvey Akira!"

Next, a man with an orange vest, a white shirt with black sleeves, red pants, and a long black braid under a fedora "Team 2 manager, the host of the game show Insert Coin, Mr. Alex Rolfe!"

then, a young girl wearing a white jumpsuit with black trim, and a black bobbed haircut "Team 3's manager, a true story of the American Dream, and one of the writers of the primetime drama NOT-LITE, Fievel Capp!"

Afterwards, a young woman wearing a jean jacket, a white tank top, and blue jeans, with red fighting gloves and a white headband over ash blonde hair "Team 4's manager, a 3LTV fan who became a presenter on The Level-04 Show, Sarah Kazuo!"

then another young lady with blonde hair, a yellow shirt, cargo shorts, a fox tail, and a screw on her chest. "Team 5's manager, from the action show Taildroid M, the lovely Melphina Easter!"

after that, a man in a double breasted suit with tie, sporting long brown hair. "Team 6's manager, also from Taildroid M, and the star of The Belmont Conspiracy, Dave Jay Belmont!"

later on, a man wearing a white shirt and tie, tan pants, slicked back blond hair and a skimpy mustache. "Team 7's Manager, from Myths and Legends, its presenter Richard Cortez!"

A Japanese man with black and white hair, a T-shirt bearing a rising sun and black jeans followed Richard. "Team 8's Manager, Super 3 News anchor Taiki Enka!"

with a deafening applause, the eight personalities smiled for the cameras. After which Siliva said "Now, if I can turn your attention to the monitor, I'll explain how things are going to go down here." at which point he explained the safety precautions and disclaimers to the fighters.

After about five minutes, the presentation was completed, and Falcon stated, "Alright you guys, you've probably heard enough of our yapping, so we'll leave you to find your team manager and get things done from there. You've got 'til tomorrow at 6 PM to come up with a plan, because tomorrow night at 7:30 PM it's go time. Thank you for your time, and good luck from here at the Realbout Fighting Circuit!"

00=+=00

_**AT REALBOUT RING, THE NEXT NIGHT**_

_**(Sound Test 03 – Theme of Real Bout Royal Rumble: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Piano Intro – Massive Mix)**_

The night of the tournament had arrived at last. The Realbout Ring, an ever changing arena for the fighters to do battle, in downtown Blaze City, was being filmed by the 3rd Life TV crew, and some final adjustments were being made to the system. Lights, the sound booth, the camera, everything needed to work perfectly for this to be professional-quality. Then again, this being 3LTV, it pretty much was. The audience was packed with spectators and just in case someone got hungry, there were concession stands located throughout the ring.

The Jumbotrons atop the ring allowed for close ups of the action. The announcers were about to... announce.

Falcon: "Hello to everyone here and out there watching at home, this is the Real Bout Royal Rumble presented by 3rd Life TV! You're about to witness what happens when power and technique, the swords of the past and the technology of the future collide! This will be a battle to remember! Let's get ready to rock, folks! I am your host, Zack Snider!"

Combo: "I'm Combo the Tanuki!"

Siliva: "and I'm Junpei Siliva."

Falcon: "We're just about getting ready to start, but let's first introduce the first arena mode!"

Siliva: "Our first mode is a simple square ring. If you're tossed over the turnbuckles, you're out."

Falcon: "Alright then. Make some noise for the fighter who's up first!"

00=+=00

_**to be continued...**_


	4. Round 1

_**Radiant Falcon Presents**_

_**Real Bout Royal Rumble**_

**Falcon**

_Combo_

Siliva

_**ROUND 1 ENTRY**_

-=_**THE RING**_=-

**Falcon: And now, the first fighter of the night:**

_number1. __ROLL LIGHT_

_Banshee Brigade_

_Tatsunoko Vs Capcom_

_**Sound Test 1-04: Roll's Theme - Kaze yo Tsutaete (Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom)**_

As the first fighter to enter the ring, there was a fair amount of applause for Roll. She, however, knew that she would need nothing short of a miracle to win. Going first will do that to anyone. Then again, maybe that was Harvey Akira's strategy all along, as Roll was the runner-up in the first MegaMix Tournament and did very well in the second. The difference here was that she adopted a completely different moveset than the one she used way back when.

So at this point, the housekeeper fighter waved to the crowd, swinging her broom like a bo staff when the next fighter arrived.

_number2. __SKETCH TURNER_

_Zombie Alliance_

_Comix Zone_

_**Sound Test 1-05: Sketch's Theme – Options (Comix Zone)**_

Sketch Turner, the starving shaolin artist ran down the ramp to the ring, Given that the only opponent at this time was Roll, he figured he'd try his chances, maybe even get a KO if things happened to flow that way. Turner launched a flying kick at the android.

It should have connected. Instead, it was blocked, or what seemed like a block. Evidently all Roll did was lift her arm and bam the attack was intercepted, allowing Roll to swing her broom at Sketch.

_Combo: That's the Banshee Brigade's special ability! Ladies and gentlemen, the Parry!_

Siliva: parrying a foot with the palm of her hand? I don't believe it.

Sketch Turner asked "what was that for, kiddo?" to which the android replied "You started it."

_number3. __CASEY_

_Ghost Squad  
Kid Chameleon_

_**Sound Test 1-06: Casey's Theme – Title/City Zone (Kid Chameleon)**_

Casey, apparently the greatest Virtual Reality gamer ever, stood at the entrance to the ring, wearing his trademark leather jacket and shades. Within five seconds he threw off his jacket and rushed down to the ring. "Let's see, itinerary for the day: fight my opponents and get their autographs afterwards."

**Falcon: Casey the Kid Chameleon hasn't seen much work since his game way back in 1992. Let's hope we see his Trick special soon. But first, our first Mystery Fighter!**

_number4. __AXL_

_Mystery Organization_

_Mega Man X8_

_**Sound Test 1-07: Axl's Theme – Naughty Boy ~Theme of Axl~ (Mega Man X7)**_

The new generation reploid Axl said "I've got no idea when Zero shows, so for now I'd better make my early draw worth it." To that end, he dashed down the ramp and jumped into the ring, twirling his automatic energy pistols in the process. When he saw Casey, he saw an early KO, so he pointed them at the Kid Chameleon.

Casey then pulled out one of his many masks from apparently nowhere, this one being a samurai helmet.

Siliva: The Ghost Squad's special ability, Trick, allows the team to use one of the many item sets they have, and each team member can switch them out every round they survive if they so choose. In this case, Casey has the mask powerups from his game, Kid Chameleon.

_Combo: Holy... I just got why he was named Casey in the comics!_

**Falcon: Did you now? **

Casey then taunted, "Still think you stand a shot?"

Axl fired back, "better watch out, I might just steal your spotlight!"

_number5. DEAN_

_Dragon Corps_

_Final Fight 3_

_**Sound Test 1-08: Dean's Theme - Guy Stage (Street Fighter Alpha)**_

Dean, a rather tall electric fighter from Metro City, slid into the ring, combing his rather large pompadour out of his face. As the 5th entry, Dean knew much of his chances depended on him not expending all of his energy in one go, and also finding a decent double-team partner. None of his teammates were due in this round, but that didn't stop him from saying "I need a partner."

-=**DRAGON CORPS LOCKER=-**

Zeratul, dark templar extraordinare, was in thought. He thought he had sensed the presence of Sarah Kerrigan somewhere in the halls. Though he was informed that Kerrigan was part of the security team, he still didn't trust her. It seemed like at any moment she would turn on them.

Meanwhile, Cornelius, the pooka prince, scratched his rather rabbit-like ears. "This Dean fellow, can he really channel the power of thunder?", he asked to a teammate; the government agent Crimson Viper. "It's electricity, but yeah."

"I am still rather fascinated by the concept. To power all devices with a wave of his hand; it's almost like magic!"

-=_**SIREN FORCE LOCKER=**_-

Melphina Easter went over a strategy with Soma Cruz, darkness reincarnate. "So what's your plan?" to which he replied "I'm probably going to go after the smallest threat in the arena first, which evidently is that Roll kid."

Meta Knight, the greatest star warrior, advised, "do not underestimate her, Soma. She may look meek, but she has proven to be a promising fighter."

"Alright, who would _you _suggest then, Meta Knight?"

"My suggestion is that Sketch Turner. He does not seem to be faring well against her"

Indeed, on the monitor on the wall, it seemed like Sketch was taking a bit of a beating. "That's your cue, then." Melphina pointed out.

-=_**THE RING=**_**-**

_number6. SOMA CRUZ_

_Siren Force_

_Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow_

_**Sound Test 1-09: Soma's Theme – Dracula's Castle (Castlevania Judgement)**_

Soma Cruz casually strode into the ring looking for Sketch Turner. He didn't have to look hard, as Sketch skidded facedown to where Soma was standing. "Do you need help?" Soma asked the artist, whose reply as he was standing up was "Give me a second." and proceeded to rush head-first into battle. Soma shook his head, saying "Death is probably a step away for that guy."

-=_**SPECTATORS**_=-

Death, the grim reaper himself, spat out his bloody mary at that phrase.

**-=_THE RING_**=-

_Combo: And now, our second mystery fighter! Ladies and mentlegen..._

_number7. THE SPY_

_Mystery Organization_

_Team Fortress 2_

_**Sound Test 1-0A: The Spy's theme – Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**_

A RED Spy exited backstage with mixed reactions. On one hand, being the RED Spy came with its own unique set of... advantages (especially due to the fact that the BLU Scout, who was in the Kitsune Legion team, hated his guts.) but on the other hand, a lot of the disadvantages came from the lack of structure destroying stuff usually reserved for the Engineer's sentry guns. Add to that the fact that the majority of his guns had to be non-lethal, and the suave saboteur wasn't feeling confident coming in.

_-=**KITSUNE LEGION LOCKER=**_**-**

"That's the bastard who screwed my mom!", the Scout said to team manager Dave Belmont. "I'm going after him!"

_-=**THE RING**_=-

_number8. THE SCOUT_

_Kitsune Legion_

_Team Fortress 2_

_**Sound Test 1-0B: Scout's Theme - Playing with Danger (Team Fortress 2)**_

The BLU brawler, the Scout rushed down the ramp in record speed, carrying his favorite baseball bat with him. "RED spy!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're going down!" to which the frenchman responded "Oh, the BLU Scout? How is your dear mozzer doing these days?"

"Cut the crap, Spy! You're dead meat!"

_Combo: It seems there's a bit of bad blood between the RED Spy and the BLU Scout, everyone! This should be a soap opera; it's so riveting!_

Siliva: yes, I'm sure that one of these two might just outright kill the other one, which is exactly what happens in Y&R.

_number9. TRAVIS TOUCHDOWN_

_Djinn Team_

_No More Heroes_

_**Sound Test 1-0C: Travis' Theme – Main Theme (No More Heroes)**_

The reluctant UAA assassin, Travis Touchdown charged his Beam Katana (by shaking the hell out of it) and ran down the ramp into the ring. "Okay, so all I need to do is take out the biggest threat in the ring, and then I'll be golden." however, it didn't look like anyone was worth his time, so he contiuned to charge the Beam Katana.

_Combo: Our last fighter of the round! Let's hear some noise for..._

_number10. HIRO MIYAMOTO_

_Kraken Group_

_Daikatana_

_**Sound Test 0D: Hiro's Theme – Main Title (Daikatana GBC)**_

The time traveling swordfighter Hiro got a unsurprising amount of jeers and boos. This didn't bother him, however, as Hiro needed an opponent to sharpen the Daikatana's edge. "Yo, Daikatana dude!" he heard Travis shout. "Wanna fight?"

Hiro nodded and got into a stance. It seems like he could test the skills that he's been honing for a while...

_**HOW TO VOTE**_

_**Distribute five "Live" and five "Die" Votes for the following characters**_

_**1. Roll Light (BB)**_

_**2. Sketch Turner (ZA)**_

_**3. Casey (GS)**_

_**4. Axl (MO)**_

_**5. Dean (DC)**_

_**6. Soma Cruz (SF)**_

_**7. RED Spy (MO)**_

_**8. BLU Scout (KL)**_

_**9. Travis Touchdown (DT)**_

_**10. Hiro Miyamoto (KG)**_

_**voting ends November 7th, 2013.**_

_**ZS'''**_


End file.
